Light our darkest hour
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash has hidden past with his mother but all of them want to forget but the past was haunting him till the scout regiment found him and wanted him to help them bring humanity toward the light Ash must face his nightmares and end the enemy that never be beaten AshXMikasa
1. Chapter 1

**Light our Darkest hour**

 **chapter 1**

 **the fall of shiganshina Ash's darkest past**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Attack on titan this a other alternate world where Ash was born from another universe from his mother's side then has three good friends in his childhood before he became a Pokemon champion of Kalos, Digimaster and the lost prince Where Ash lives in the once paradise turns into a nightmare of humanity soon will bring back**

At the skies of the heavens two birds flying towards near the great wall many villagers staring at the direction an dog was barking at something close at the wall was a giant human hand with no skin was on the wall as the young raven hair villager was staring at it along with three other children about his age were his friends staring at the wall "Humanity was suddenly reminded that day..." just then what appeared was a huge figure but has no skin at all staring "...of the terror of being at their mercy... of the humiliation of being trapped inside the cage..." it happened way back in the forest horse were running towards the puddles

"All soldiers, prepare for battle!" said soldier 1 as he leads his men to battle "We have one target! we will slay it and claim this spot as humanity's first stronghold beyond the walls!" just as the soldiers continue till

"Target approaching!" said soldier 2 as an other giant was heading towards them the leader lift his arm up "Split into five groups just as we practiced!" as they split into five "We'll act as the bait! all assault squads, switch to Omni-directional gear!" as the soldier activates his gear the hook grapples the tress then the soldiers leap from their horses preparing to strike the giant coming closer "Strike from all directions at once!" as they did the command one has his blades ready the goes straight for the back

"Taste the power of humanity!" as he makes the strike

somewhere at the flowers was the raven hair boy from the beginning was up at the tree staring at the outside of the wall thinking about something "So this is what it looks like being in the wall caged like a animal that wanted freedom to explore the world of what's it like" said the boy then he heard someone awake when crows are flying off as he sees his friend lying at the grass fields then there's another was a girl staring at him "Huh? Mikasa..." said the boy

"We should be getting back." said Mikasa as she looks up and sees her friend "Ash are you ready to go" Mikasa said to the boy was named Ash as he heard his friend "yeah on it Mikasa" Ash jumps off the tree "What are we doing here...?" Ash looks at his friend laying down

"You were that deep asleep that you're still only half-awake? Ash over here was up at the tree looking at the fields" Mikasa told him

"that's true Eren even I saw you doing that several times" said Ash

"No...it just feels like I had a really long dream or something..." as Eren was up

"What was it about?" said Ash

"I can't remember Ash..." Eren said to him then Mikasa was picking up the wood so did Ash picking up his for his home

"Eren. why are you crying?" said Mikasa

"Huh?" as Eren felt it

"We should go you two before the titans come" Ash said as they nodded and head in "Listen! It was god's great wisdom that the walls were built! the walls are his divine work! no one must be allowed to defile the walls!" said the priest who was giving the speech just as the group are inside

"Don't you dare tell anyone I was crying. including you Ash" said Eren

"I won't" said Mikasa

"Who said I tell anyone Eren" said Ash

"Still crying for no reason...you should have your dad give you a checkup." Mikasa said

"Don't be stupid! I can't tell him!" said Eren

"What are you cryin' about, Eren?" said a man

"Mr. Hannes..." said Eren

"Did Ash and Mikasa get on your case about somethin'?" Hannes said to him

"Huh?! What makes you think I was crying?!" as he smells "Whoa, you reek of alcohol!" as they heard three soldiers laughing "He's not the only one that was reek in alcohol" Ash said as Eren sees what he mean "You're drinking again..." as Hannes looks at them "You guys wanna join in?" as Ash looked at him "No thanks being drunk gets you to trouble." said Ash

"Actually, uhh...Don't you have work?"

"Yup! We're guardin' the gate today! We're stuck here all day so we end up getting hungry and thirsty. if some booze happens to get into our drinks so what? it's no big deal." said Hannes as Eren lose his cool "What if something happens?! Can you fight like that?!"

"..Whadya mean. "If something happens"?"

"..You know what I mean! I'm talking about if they break the walls and get into the city!" said Eren

"Eren calm down" Ash said

"He's right Eren. Don't go yellin' like that." Hannes as a soldier was walking to them

"You've got spunk, doctor's son! If they do bust the walls, We'll take care of business, don't you worry. But that ain't happened once in the last one hundred years." the soldier told him

"More like 10 years no doubt" Ash said

"Still, my dad says there's nothing more dangerous than being complacent like that! " Eren shouted

"Dr. Jaeger, huh? Yeah, He's got a point. he once saved this town from epidemic. I can't argue with him. still, they're another story altogether. When You're a soldier, you get to see those roaming around outside while you're on wall reinforcement duty and walls are fifty meters tall, though I can't see 'em getting through." as Hannes was finished his words

"Then...You're not actually prepared to fight them at all?!"

"Nope!"

"Wh-What?! then drop the "Garrison Regiment" name. for "Wall construction squad" Instead!"

"Not a bad idea! but you gotta understand. Eren. If a soldier's doing his job, things seriously gone to hell. It's better when everyone's calling us useless freeloaders: it means peaceful times for us all." Hannes said to him as Eren holds his grip

"Sure, we can stay inside the wall our entire lives and do nothing but eat and sleep! But...that basically... that basically makes us cattle!" Eren said to him as the two laugh

"Man. you're one plucky kid, all right!"

"For someone who's totally helpless! Right, Hannes?!"

"Come on Eren there's nothing we can do with these drunks" Ash said as they're ready to go

"Hey Ketchum for the son of the captain of the guard you had her side of a weak heart" as they laugh but they didn't notice Ash threw a rock at them painfully "Ow why that little..." He's going to hit him but Hannes stopped them

"Easy harm Delia's kid You're going to be arrested and you're wrong about Ash he has a kind and strong will in his heart. I believe him and Eren wants to be a scout regiment?" Hannes said as Ash laugh as they're walking "Nice throw Ash" said Eren as Ash nodded as they're walking more

"Eren. I'd forget about the scout regiment if I were you." said Mikasa

"What?! you think the scout regiment is a joke too?!" Eren said

"It's not about what I think." the she looks at Ash

"Ash I know you're mother was a captain of the scout regiment but why you want to join anyway" said Mikasa

"I wish I can tell you guys Mikasa but I always keep my dreams in me" Ash said to her till the bell was rang

"The scout regiment is back! They're going to open the front gate! Let's go see the heroes return, Mikasa, Ash!" Eren was excited as he takes Mikasa with him then notice Ash was heading to the other way

"Ash are you coming"

"No It's fine I need to get this wood home so my mom will return back from her mission" Ash was heading back to his home to deliver the wood as soon he was done then saw his training ground where his mother train him what appeared to be ninjetsu skills she learned from her old friend Kakashi when they were young "remember Ash those skills are use for self defense" Delia's voice in his head have remembered everything as he starts practice his moves "Once You become the scout I'll take you to others places besides here"

"My mom told me she knew dad from another universe peaceful paradise most of all no Titans" Ash said in his mind "One day I'll go one a journey to be a legend not just here other worlds meet new friends most of all I will become a Pokemon trainer and be a Legend" as soon he was done his training then gets a drink of water "I wonder how my mom got those moves from this Kakashi I might meet him one of these days." just then he heard a noise coming from his neighborhood

"What's the matter, heretic?!" as he sees three bullies harming his third friend Armin

"If you don't like it, let's see you hit back!"

"Y-yeah, right that would be stooping to your level!"

"Say what?!"

"He said that would be stooping to your level!" as they see Ash with a stick

"Hey that's that Ketchum kid let's get him!" the leader let's the two fight him as Ash was dodging their moves like a speed of light just to warn them off as they're tired the leader looks at him "I'll teach you a listen you smart ass!" Ash was redy to defend himself till

"Stop that!" as they saw Eren was running after them

"It's Eren!" said the bully

"I thought he show up" said Ash as the three are focusing him instead

"That idiot's back for more?!"

"Does he want his ass kicked?!" As Ash smirked

"It's not him you should be afraid of" Ash points to who is with him

"M-Mikasa's with him! S-Screw this! let's get out of here!" as they're running when the leader gets hit by a stick Ash threw at him "Mommy" he shouted "Yeah run you cowards You're Lucky that Mikasa won't whoop ya!" shouted Ash

"Thanks Ash for helping me" said Armin

"Don't mention it buddy they're lucky I didn't kick them where it hurts" Ash said as Armin was getting up till he was hurt

"Hey! you okay Armin?!" said Eren as he's going to help him

"I can get up on my own..." Armin said to them

"Not by those injuries you aren't Armin come one we need to get you to my place I got right medic items for ya" said Ash

"It's fine Ash I know you want to help" said Armin as they got to the bridge "Why are those bozos beat ya anyways" Ash said to him as he's ready to speak "I said Humanity needs to venture into outside world at some point...and then they beat me up and called me a heretic."

"Damn" as Eren throws a rock at the water

"they're wrong Armin Humanity needs to venture into outside world because as soon I become a scout regiment I can travel to see a whole world guys so I might have a chance to know My father" Ash finished those words as Eren, Mikasa and Armin were speechless of what Ash said to them

"Ash you're going to be a adventurer" Eren said to them

"I think his Dream was perfect" said Mikasa who was interested in Ash's dream

"Go to new places Ash are you sure" Armin asked

"Yes I want to travel everywhere meet new friends, discover a new world waiting where there are no walls, no being trapped like animals most of all no Tit..." as there's a bolt of lighting appeared "What in the world" Ash said as they all looked then went to see just then they saw a titan was fifty feet tall as the wall with no skin

"It's one of them "

"Why things get worse" said Ash just as he notice his eyes started to glow as if he saw what he's going to do " Everyone move he's going to kick the wall!" Ash shouted as soon it was too late as he kicked the wall rocks were send flying killed every villager as the hole appeared the titans start getting in the city Ash sees Eren running to the street to his house so did Mikasa "Armin go we need to Leave" Ash said

"What about you Ash" said Armin

"go I'll be fine" Ash told him as Armin runs Ash then runs to the direction where his friends are till a Abnormal came and grabbed Ash

"Hey put me down you ugly" Ash sees that he's about to meet his end till it's nape was cut then collapse Ash saw who it was that saved him

"Mom!" Ash hugged his mother Delia Ketchum the captain of the scout Regiment

"Ash I'm glad you're safe come were Leaving " Delia said as he nodded then starts running Ash sees every villager died, eaten nothing but blood then another one grabbed Delia and is going to eat her

"Put my mother down" as Ash used a powerful energy forming a sphere hit the titan killing it his mother was saved but they're cornered and surrounded Delia has one plan as she closed her eyes and whispered "Arcues the Alpha pokemon if you hear my words please save me and my son and take us to my home Kanto!" as soon she was finished the titan that killed Eren's mother was going for them suddenly a light came and hit Ash and Delia then disappeared

Ash opened his eyes and saw a town filled with paradise no walls no Titans as he looks at his mom "Where are we?" he asked as Delia looks at Ash and smiled "This is Kanto Ash our new home where you're father starts his journey to be a pokemon trainer" Delia said As Ash sees pallet town then he smiled "Then I'll start my journey here to fulfil my dream to be a greatest Pokemon trainer then I'll be a legend!" Shouted Ash in excitement of his new future he will have in the world of pokemon

 **now that Ash is in the world of pokemon now going to meet new friends and enemies where his journey begins as a pokemon champion of Kalos, Digimaster, alchemist, ninja, lost prince at every world and dimensions he go and was remembered as their legend but will he keep his dark past a secret from them or haunt him in his dreams soon Will Ash go back and bring humanity to the light in his old home send your reviews of your ideas to share in this story now enjoy**

 **Review**


	2. return, reunion and humanity's come back

**Light our darkest hour**

 **chapter 2**

 **return, reunion and humanity's come back**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Attack on titan and thanks for 7 reviews and now this chapter shows Ash had a better life but his nightmares of his childhood past haunts him inside now he must go back and put a end of this nightmare, see his old friends again and makes his fight against one thing far worse than his enemies from thier worlds...Titans stronger Ash, smarter Ash, Mature Ash and first time ever AshXMikasa**

After returning from the Kalos region our favorite 17 year-old Ash Ketchum after traveling through so many regions has finally won the Kalos league and beat diantha with his trusty pikachu and his greninja with a special form called ash-Greninja. he did more than just a pokemon journey he had travel to other worlds met new friends, enemies hunger for power, rivals and he also found love say eight but in he was seem in a dream far worse "no, the wall, they're getting through." Ash is not having a dream but a nightmare.

(Ash's nightmare)

At the skies of the heavens two birds flying towards near the great wall many villagers staring at the direction an dog was barking at something close at the wall was a giant human hand with no skin was on the wall as the younger version of Ash was staring at it along with three other children about his age were his friends staring at the wall

"It's one of them "

"Why things get worse" said Ash just as he notice his eyes started to glow as if he saw what he's going to do " Everyone move he's going to kick the wall!" Ash shouted as soon it was too late as he kicked the wall rocks were send flying killed every villager as the hole appeared the titans start getting in the city Ash sees Eren running to the street to his house so did Mikasa "Armin go we need to Leave" Ash said

"What about you Ash" said Armin

"go I'll be fine" Ash told him as Armin runs Ash then runs to the direction where his friends are till a Abnormal came and grabbed Ash

"Hey put me down you ugly" Ash sees that he's about to meet his end till it's nape was cut then collapse Ash saw who it was that saved him

"Mom!" Ash hugged his mother Delia Ketchum the captain of the scout Regiment

"Ash I'm glad you're safe come were Leaving " Delia said as he nodded then starts running Ash sees every villager died, eaten nothing but blood then another one grabbed Delia and is going to eat her

"Put my mother down" as Ash used a powerful energy forming a sphere hit the titan killing it his mother was saved but they're cornered and surrounded Delia has one plan as she closed her eyes and whispered "Arcues the Alpha pokemon if you hear my words please save me and my son and take us to my home Kanto!" as soon she was finished the titan that killed Eren's mother was going for them "is this it me and my mother going to die and I will never see the whole world I dream of." the younger Ash was in fear suddenly a light came and hit Ash and Delia then disappeared

(end nightmare)

"Aah!" Ash wakes up breathing heavily his face was sweating like fear gotten to him "Pika pi" Ash looks at his pikachu who was been his traveling companion and a friend seven years ago as Ash patted his head "it's okay pikachu I was having a nightmare that's all" said Ash as he got up from his bed his room had changed a lot from the years an master digivice he had during his journey, his crown he had during he discovered the element of truth, his headband of the hidden leaf he still kept his room has lot's of items from worlds he been to the last items he had was a photo of him with his friends together then a voice shown

"you had it again do you Ash!" said Senketsu his kamui and a brother of the first Senketsu has been with Ash a lot "Yeah this one never leaves Senketsu my childhood was not that good since those "monsters" came." Ash said still shiver in fear he remembered that titan who had a horrified smile stared at him "Ash, sometimes you must conquer fear in yourself we should go your mother wants you over to the kitchen." said Senketsu as Ash nodded he got dressed and put Senketsu on as he was downstairs

"Hi Ash!" said Delia

"oh, hi...Mom." said Ash who wasn't himself "Ash what's wrong was it that nightmare again." said Delia who remembers those dark memories as well "Yeah they don't seem to go away when our town was in ruins what if my three friends are..." Ash couldn't say it who he believes his friends he knew from childhood are really gone as delia held his hand

"Ash don't think about that they must have survived. you know that they always got out of here," said Delia as Ash believes her then he sees a yellow car drives over the window "Hey bumblebee you were worried too." said Ash as the car changes to a giant robot who was a autobot and a best friend of Ash's Bumblebee as he nodded "bzzzz bzzzt" bumblebee still can't talk as Ash understands him well

"yeah thanks bee." said Ash as he decided to take a walk at old memory lane of his favorite hill where a lake was as he was lying down looking at the lake "it's been seven years since I had a greatest journey I remembered but I never had a chance of the outside world sin..." Ash had paused of this moment when he sees the lake was blood red then rain came as he saw his world he see as home has titans killing every living thing his friends were dead fighting back then he heard that voice "Ash..." Ash looked as he saw it was Ryuko matoi his girlfriend but the others he loved are dead only ones that are standing was her, bumblebee, Leo, Naruto, optimus and kara fighting but titans keep coming cornered them

"no, no, No!" Ash was in fear then he saw there's nothing here just the way it was

"Was that a vision." said Ash

"Yes it was Ash." said a familiar voice as Ash sees the light came bursting to him as he sees a old friend "Arceus was that the vision you show me." said Ash as he nodded "Yes Ash, this vision led to your future soon our world will share the same fate as the world you remember your fears will keep following you which is why you must go back to the world you come from and face the titans" said the alpha pokemon as Ash heard that offer he said to him "No Arceus I've been through hell by that place and I'm not going back." said Ash as he was going to leave

"Ash, "they" need you." said Arceus as Ash paused heard him say they means "You mean Eren, Armin even...Mikasa" said Ash as Arcues nodded "Yes they're alive and grown like you. they need you even they will be happy to see you again." said Arceus as Ash was happy and was smiling realise they are alive but will they never forgive him for leaving them as Ash looks at him

"you're right i'm tired of being afraid and i'm going back and i'll kill 'em all!" said Ash as he heard his mother

"Ash!" said Delia as Ash looks at her then she smiled "I'm proud of you Ash take this Wheeljack, Donnie, Tecna and clemont along with izzy and ken made it." Delia gives him the device in case he need his friends and his pokemon to fight the titans

"thanks mom I promise i'll come home." said Ash

"Of course he will he's more stronger you know." said Senketsu which Ash still has his blood blade along as he looks at Arceus "I'm ready." said Ash as Arceus used his power and send him to the world he once lived at the other world near a training camp was a group of rookie scout regiments are having dinner as they were talking about that titan who broke the wall

"Oh wow. That means—" said a boy was shorter He has a slim build, with bright hazel eyes, and his head is distinctively kept shaved. Connie is typically dressed in standard military garb named Connie springer "You saw it. You were there that day." as his friend looks at connie "Hey! Quiet!" he just ignore him then continue "The colossal one. Did you see him?" as soon he said that Yeah…yeah I did. Yeah ok. I saw the big guy." said a young man of average height and build. He has a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizable, expressive teal-green eyes. His eyebrows are sparse and often furrowed, making him seem troubled or annoyed. His hair is short and dark brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. His complexion also seems somewhat tan but it was Ash's childhood friend Eren Yeager

"Wow, seriously?" said the kid

"Okay, exactly how tall was he?" said the other

"He stuck his head over the outter wall." said eren

"Oh wait, I heard he stepped over the wall completely!" said the third rookie

"So did I! That was the rumor in my village too." said the fourth

"Nah. He was big, but not that big." said Eren "So what did it look like." said a young girl with light, fair skin. She had a slender figure and was of average height. In addition, had gray eyes and thick black hair that extended past her shoulders. Her hair was parted in the middle and tied in loose pigtails with light-blue hair ties. her name is mina

"It have a mouth like a corpse, and no skin, just muscles." said Eren who was eating "And the armored Titan? The one that broke through wall Maria." said the fourth rookie who was talking about the armor titan "Is that what they are calling it? In all the panic it was just another titan to me." said eren believes armor was a ordinary titan "No way. So what were they like?" said fifth when Eren heard that remembering the titan with a smile who had killed his mother as he was like he's choking "Come on. That's enough questions alright. I'm sure he'd rather not relive everything he went through." said the other

"Sorry, we didn't mean to—" said Connie

"It's not like that. This stupid titans. There really, not that big a deal. If we focus on mastering the omnidirectional mobility gear they give us, then it's titan pay back time. I've waited years to be trained as a soldier. All the sudden, the reality is sinking in. I'm joining the scout regiment. Then I'm sending the titans back to hell.  
I'm gonna butcher them all." said Eren but one was a boy has short, light ash-brown hair with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue. his name is Jean

"Hey are you crazy or something?" as Eren looks at Jean "Not that it's my business, but signing up for reconnaissance is like a death sentence." said Jean

"I guess we'll see. Or at least I will. You seem content hiding in the Interior with MP's." said eren

"Look, I'm just speaking honestly here kid. I think it's better than being some loud mouth, bragger tough guy wannabe, pretending he's not as piss scared as the rest of us."" said Jean

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" said eren

"Stop it you guys."

"Alright, sure. Makes no difference to me." as him and Eren are eye to eye going to fight as they heard a bell rang as Jean was relax "Hey, I apologize. Sorry for calling you names a dismissing your choice of careers. Put it there kid, what do you say." said Jean as he was offering him a hand shake saying be friends but that word clicks to Eren reminded him of his old friend

"Right. Yeah I'm sorry as well." as eren walks away from him as soon he left Jean then saw is a fairly tall, physically fit, and very muscular teenage girl with chin-length black hair longer She is of Asian heritage, with pale skin and calm, her eye color is consistent and often varies, depending on the light and surroundings, between shades of gray and occasionally blue. Her body has been depicted as extremely well-toned, with little, if any, in the way of body fat and muscles lined throughout her arms, legs, and abs it was Ash's old friend Mikasa Ackerman grown

"Aww… excuse me! I just wanna…I mean… I've never seen anyone like you before. I mean ah…I, I'm sorry. You have really beautiful black hair." said Jean as Mikasa looked at him but that word of her reminds her of a friend who she believed died

"Thank you." said Mikasa as she left to find Eren "Could you lay off. It's no big deal." said Eren who was talking to his adoptive sister "It's just that you get so worked up you don't think things through like Ash does when he think things through." said Mikasa as Eren heard that name again "Again with this? If you insist on worrying, worry about how long your hair is. It's gonna catch up with you in a bad way when we start on the ODM's and face it I don't want you to mention him again!" said Eren seems he never be friends with Ash thinking he abandon them

"Okay, fine. I'll cut it. How short should I go do you think?" said Mikasa just then those two saw a burst of light was showing up as it crashed near them "What the hell?" said Eren as the light clears then they looked have surprised and shocked them as the light was Ash "Ash!" said both Mikasa couldn't believe it he's alive as she's walking towards him

"Hi Mikasa..." Ash was hadn't finished as Mikasa punch at Ash who takes every blow. "You were alive and you haven't came back I thought you were dead!" Until the tears from Mikasa are now visible to Ash. He catches one of her punches easily which makes her stop attacking. "I missed you too Mikasa" she breaks her cold face glare and cries openly hold Ash tightly in fear he might disappear again. "I missed you too Ash don't disappeared again." said Mikasa as Ash realise he was gone seven years and made her feel broken then he sees eren

"hey Eren!" said Ash but Eren only glared at him then walks away from them "I guess I really blew it." Ash said in his thought Jean was staring at them but he didn't saw the light as connie was walking by then he touched his back

"What the hell?! Leave my clothes alone, damn it! What did you wipe on me?" said connie

"Don't worry. Just my trust."" said Jean as for Ash and Mikasa she let go of him "Ash where were you all those years?" said Mikasa who wanted to know where was Ash past seven years "Well it's hard to explain ever since home was invaded by titans, I went to help you and eren to see if your mom's okay but I was grabbed by the abdmormal." Mikasa heard what he said to her "but my mom saved me and she almost got eaten when I saved her we ran to a other titan who had that hideous smile looking at us then...we were saved send to a other world." said Ash

"A other...have you actually been to the outside world," said Mikasa

"Yes I did I met plenty of new friends, new worlds I been to and I learn lots of stuff seeing a whole universe" said Ash as Mikasa was impressed and amazed of him being at the outside world Ash looks around notice something different "Mikasa where's your mother?" said Ash as Mikasa heard that then she told him "Ash I should tell you my side of the story we went to our home and found her been crushed to the roof we were trying to free her till a titan with that smile shown up and hannes try to help us but he was afraid and took us to safety but...it grabbed her then ate her." Mikasa said to him then she saw Ash was horrified of what happened he is ashamed of him leaving her alone after her mother was killed. He feels he doesn't deserve her

"Mikasa...I'm sorry I let you alone and let your mother died I'm responsible for this I don't deserve to be your friend" Ash said to her as he turn away Mikasa learn his guilt and ashamed of himself for what happened as she turn him around with that smile Ash remembered "Ash this wasn't your fault it never was you deserve to be my friend and you gotta pull yourself together and I'm happy to see you again." said Mikasa who was in tears of joy as Ash realise she cheered him up

"Mikasa...thank you." said Ash as Mikasa asked him one thing

"Ash why did you came back?" said Mikasa as Ash then said

"To help Eren and Armin I was afraid of those monsters too long when they appeared now I will destroy them and...I really miss you a lot." said Ash as Her feelings get stirred by this as Ash moves on somewhere else "Ash has changed a lot since we were young I never knew he grew up more kind, helpful then he was more cuter then his youth." she said in her mind then blushed morning Arrived as Ash was in the group

"It's aptitude test time, so listen up! There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and you'll be shipped to the fields!" said shadis who was telling them the aptitude as Ash remembers it "My mom told me she took that test before when she was a rookie." said Ash as he heard two men appeared

"We are just drilling the fundamentals here. They can still determine the cadet's knack for it just by watching Like her. Completely steady. She inherently knows what to do and how to make it handle. That's what aptitude is all about. I would say we have several capable cadets this year." said the man wearing glasses was talking about Mikasa as Ash saw how good she did but saw her hair was short

"Mikasa what happen to your hair?" said Ash

"I cut it short sorry Ash you said that my long hair was beautiful." said Mikasa

"Actually you look great Mikasa." she smiled that Ash still found her great then turns away blushing "And what about this guy?" Ash heard them looking at Eren "that's precisely why we were on these tests. He proves the driving dedication do not always translate into capability." said the elderly man as Ash sees Eren upside down as he walks over to him "Get away Ash! I don't need your help!" shouted Eren

"You there young man what's your name?" said the elderly man

"Ash Ketchum sir." said Ash as he heard his last name "You're delia's son are you we would like to see you pass the test!" as Shadis let's Eren out then had Ash ready when his started every scout even Eren and Armin were surprised Mikasa was more impressed and surprised of his skills then Ash sees Eren still upside down

"What is your major malfunction, Yaeger! Straighten yourself up!"

"Why am I…how do I work this thing? This can't be happening." said Eren in his mind when they were done

"Just remember the basics and you should be fine. No need try any fancy maneuvers. Just focus on your balance, then distribute your weight evenly between the belts on your waist and your legs." said Mikasa

"Loosen up your stance a little bit. If I could do it, I know that you can." said Armin

"Okay, a loose stance but balanced. Let's give it a shot, Armin." said Eren as Armin was winding as soon he was lifted then he lost balance and hit his head Ash saw that as he runs to them as Armin sees him "Ash you're here I thought I won't see you again" said Armin as Ash smiled "great to see you too little buddy come on let's get Eren bandaged up." said Ash as they nodded went back

"Hey,Daz. He was talking big about butchering all the titans but he got real quiet after ODM training, didn't he?" as Eren was just standing there "I guess it's the fields for him tomorrow. Can't keep wasting food on the useless." Eren was saying nothing

"Eren!" said Mikasa who snapped him out of it as he saw Ash was sitting with them "You why you bother coming here Ash you abandon us!" said Eren as Mikasa realise that his friendship with him was broken and he never trusted him "Eren please you should be happy to see him he told me and armin what happened" said Mikasa who told Eren Ash's story

"Worrying won't solve a thing. There's still time to get some practice and come morning." said Armin

"How pathetic… How am I supposed to kill them if I can't even stand up straight." said Eren

"It might be time to let that dream die." said Mikasa as the two heard

"What do you mean?" said Eren

"I think you should give up this attempt to be a soldier. There is lot more to fighting and combat than just throwing your life away in vain." said Mikasa

"What are you saying? After everything we saw that day, after what happened to my mom, you are crazy if you think I 'm just gonna walk away." said Eren Ash wish he could help but Eren doesn't need him anymore "I get it. But it doesn't matter how determined you are." said Mikasa

"Wa…wait, what do you mean?" said Eren

"Because whether or not you are fit to be a soldier isn't up to you. You misunderstand. I'm not saying you should return to the fields by yourself. I wouldn't dream of it. Because wherever you go, I'm gonna go with you so will Ash now he's back with us." said Mikasa as she saw Eren was gone only the girl Sasha was beside her "So umm…are you saying…that you are not going to finish that?" said Sasha but she saw Ash was still here

"Ash where's eren?" said Mikasa

"left as usual." said Ash who was still having his soup then he gives it to sasha "oh, thanks you are so kind!" said Sasha as she took the soup Mikasa looked at Ash "that's a kind thing you did Ash." said Mikasa

"I was like my mom" said Ash as he left he then heard talking

"What's the trick to posture control? Hard to say. Guess I got the gift. You just gonna feel it, you know?" said connie

"I'm trying to figure out your trick. You screwed up every way imaginable short accidentally equipment really this expectation." said Jean

"Please guy, you gotta help me, I'm begging you." said eren

"That's funny. Wasn't it just yesterday you said if you can't handle the pressure, you gotta leave. No wait. Was it if you are a complete idiot, you gotta leave. Something like that." said connie

"Oh c'mon! I heard from everyone you are both really good at it. Bertholdt! Reiner!" said Eren talking to the other guys "Sorry, kid. But there isn't any special trick to just hanging there. Not to be harsh but if its advise you want, I'm not really the guy." said Reiner

"Alright." said Eren

"Let's just hope it comes to you tomorrow." said armin

"Hold on, aren't the two of you originally from Shiganshina?" said bertholdt

"Yeah, that right." said Armin

"Then you should know first hand how terrifying they are. Why on earth you would you wanna be a soldier?" Bertholdt asked "I didn't see the things Eren did.  
He saw their blood lust first hand before anyone realize how bad it was. And I, I knew I couldn't sit by as royal government forced the citizenry into the failed territory retrieval operation." said Armin

"I see."

"So where are the two of you from?" said Armin

"Oh, Riner and I, we were both from the mountain village just southeast of Wall Maria."

"What? Then, that means…" said Armin

"Yeah, unlike the more prosperous river towns, our village didn't receive word right away. The titans were on us before we even knew what was going on. It happened at dawn. All the livestock were so restless. Soon after we heard these strange rumblings, just became louder and louder. Eventually, I realized those rumblings were the sound of death getting closer. I, I looked out my window and… After that, everything is just a blur. I think we all just panicked."

"Hey, easy now. You are just getting yourself work up again." said reiner

"Sorry. Basically, what I've been trying to say is this. The four of us aren't like the rest of…of them."

"Them who?" said Armin

"The others here who've never witnessed to the titans horror." Ash said as they saw him

"he's right"

"Hey."

"Most of them are here for show. To do just what society expects. In a world, where you are labeled a coward if choose field work. By the time you turn twelve, propriety demands our service. With that said, I'm really no different from the others. I joined the ranks hoping for assignment to the Military Police. Tucked away in the that doesn't work out, I'll give up entirely. I don't really have the fortitude for anything else." Ash was with them and pass his old and new friends apples

"There is no shame in caring about your life, all do." said Ash

"Do we? I'm going to return the home that was taken from me. That's all I care about now. I will do it, no matter what." said reiner

"What about you? Why did you sign up?" said Bertholdt

"Why did I join? I decided I have to kill them. I won't stop until every single titan is dead and rotting. Dead every last one." said Eren then Bertholdt looks at Ash "And you Ash why you joined?" he asked Ash that questioned as Eren and Armin looks at him "Titans have been dominating the world too long we were weak because fear token over us, I sign up and return because fear takes over me...I'm fixing that mistake and wipe them out!" Ash told them as they see his strong will Eren and Armin realise Ash changed lot better

"You saw what those monsters are capable of, and you still wanna take them on?" said Reiner

"Damn right. It's just, after screwing up the training, I don't know if I'm cut out to be a soldier." said Eren as Ash bumps him to the head "there's no room for screwing up anymore Eren you got to pull yourself together where there's no sacrifice there will be no victory." said Ash as soon they got up and the moon shines to the paradise lake with trees

"You're friend is right eren, We'll take it from step one, belt adjustment. By tomorrow, you'll be an expert. I know you've got what it takes.I can see it in you, am I wrong here?" said Reiner

"No, I won't fail. Thank you Reiner." as Eren sees Ash he is still mad but deep down he's still his friend "thank you Ash for telling me there will be no sacrifice!" he said in his mind morning arrived as they're watching eren going to pass

"Eren Jaeger, are you ready?" said Shadis

"Yes sir! I'm going to do it. I have to. I may not be as talented as the rest, but nobody…nobody has more guts!" said Eren

"Proceed."

"The moment of truth. I won't fail again. The hell with working in the damn fields. I'm not giving up, not without a fight!" as everyone saw he's doing it "I did it? No, I'm doing it!" but he then lost balanced "No! Not yet! Once more! I can do it!" said eren

"Damn!" said Ash who was wearing familiar orange glasses that belongs to a deceased "friend"

"Lower him."

"I…I'm finished." Eren was signed of defeat

"Wagner, please exchange belts with Mr. Yeager." said Shadis

"Huh? Yes sir." everyone was confused

"Your equipment was defective. If given a piece of functional gear, you might not be worthless after all. Quartermaster didn't notice this broken clasp. I'll have to visit the supply depot, and crack a couple skulls"." said Shadis as Eren starts again and he actually did it

"He still did it. Even while wearing that busted gear." Ash said as he smiled

"Amazing."

So you mean I…I didn't wash out?

You made the cut. Now keep training, cadet!

I did it! I really did it! Check it out, Mikasa! I'm doing it! I can fight the titans! You don't have to worry about me! Not anymore!

"It seems like things worked out for him." said Ash

"Oh look, his eyes are saying: check me out!" said Armin

"They are not. His eyes are saying he doesn't have to leave me not anymore." said Mikasa as she sees Ash was going somewhere then he felt someone grabbed his hand "Ash don't try to disappear from us again come and celebrate." said Mikasa as Ash then smiled "why not I've been away from you seven years anyway." said Ash as he joins the group which Mikasa was happy to see him return

"Grisha…Today should bring you pride Your son is a soldier." then Shadis looks at Ash "Delia I bet your proud of your son now like you" as Ash and Eren are in the next stage of training "I'll train more and I will grow more stronger, more faster humanity makes a comeback I'll exterminate them all!" Ash said in his mind

 **t** **hat's it of the chapter hope you enjoy it and now that Ash was reunited to his childhood friends but jis friendship of him and eren are broken will they be friends again and hope you like the shipping I thought of AshXMikasa if you want me to do more of AshXMikasa in this story send your reviews and pm and I like to thank lord ashwood the 42nd who helped me out**

 **Review**


End file.
